


[Manip] kid!Mordred

by brokenfannibal_art (broken_fannibal)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Character, Creepy, Demonic Possession, Gen, Manip, or - Freeform, your choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/brokenfannibal_art





	[Manip] kid!Mordred




End file.
